Bittersweet Love
by StrangerThanFiction25
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Wesker and Chris. Warnings: Character deaths, lemons, harsh language, etc. Main pairing is WxC.
1. Till the End

**_Till the End_**

_"Give up your way, you could be anything  
Give up my way, and lose myself, not today  
That's too much guilt to pay..." __The Last Song I'm Wasting on You by Evanescence__  
_

Chris stared dully at his veins. They showed vividly through his skin, giving off a greyish tint. It was strange to be able to see his veins so clearly. He was able to trace his veins with ease, like a map with lines all leading to his heart. Chris could feel his heartbeat without placing a hand to his chest. It was slow, oh so very slow. If it hadn't been for it being his own he would have assumed he was dead. As it was, he pulse was so slow and weak that it was nearly none existent. It was like his heart was whispering and it was only for him to hear.

His body, like his heart, was also weak. It was painfully obvious that he probably weighed little more than a hundred pounds, probably even less. That was more than likely due to the fact that he refused to eat anything, and when Wesker forced him to eat he purged his self of any substance that had made it to his stomach once the blonde man was gone. He was dying and he knew it, but he refused to take his enemy's offer. Chris knew what it would entitle. Watching everyone he loved and cared about die. He refused to have that happen, even if it meant losing his own life.

He just had to get through this day, like all the others. Today was no different from any other that had passed by. Chris' brows furrowed as he tried to guess how long he'd been here. He couldn't guess. In his mind it felt like eternity. The door to the bland, sterile room opened to reveal the man that had kept him here against his will.

...

Wesker opened the door to Chris' room to see the skeletal brunette lying on his white cot inspecting his vivid veins. The sight sickened him, but some sadistic part of him found the sight rather enjoyable. His jaw clenched at that thought. He had once thought that the day he finally captured and broke Chris Redfield would be the happiest moment in his life. It had been for the first month or so, but as the months dragged on he couldn't find any enjoyment in harming his ex-subordinate.

"Have you thought over my offer," Wesker asked in a neutral tone.

He had asked the brunette many times and had been refused every time. Wesker knew he should just give up and let the man die, but something inside him just wouldn't let that happen. He, also, knew he could just force the man to take the serum, but yet again something inside him refused to do that as well. Couldn't Chris see that he was trying to save him? Couldn't this ignorant, stubborn man see that he could become anything if he would just let him save him?

...

Chris turned his dull, blue gaze upon the blonde man in the room. He was slightly pleased to see his ex-captain subtly flinch at the sight of his dull, bleak gaze. For a moment he felt a twinge of happiness pass through his being, before it was gone and replaced with the nothingness that he had become. His mind mulled over the offer he had been tempted to take many times. God, how he wanted nothing more than to accept that offer and not die. But he knew that it would cost him more than he would gain in the end. Chris would lose his self. He would lose everything about his self that made him who he was. And he would have to live with the guilt of ruining so many innocent lives.

Chris' mind wandered to the last time he had been outside in the sun. He had been just as sickened and weak as he was now, but at least he had been able to move yet. Wesker had taken him outside as a way to persuade Chris to give into his offer. It hadn't worked, but at least Chris had been able to see the sun for at least one more time.

_As Chris had lain in the grass Wesker had told him something unexpected. The man had told him that he loved him. Chris had frozen at those words. Hadn't Wesker just held him down the other day and screamed at him that he wanted him to die? So, forgive him if he found the blonde tyrant's words laughable. _

_Chris laughed at the blonde's words and stated derisively, "If you loved me, you wouldn't have done what you've done to me. You love no one, besides yourself."_

...

Wesker wanted to scream profanities at Chris, as he saw that defiant fire smolder in his dying eyes. He knew he wouldn't accept the offer and that knowledge made him want to go on a rampage and destroy everything in sight. He'd never truly wanted to hurt the brunette like this. Just break him a little, but not kill him from the inside out. There was just something about Chris in pain that he found intriguing. No, that wasn't it. Wesker found the other man beautiful beyond belief when he was in pain.

...

Chris knew if he gave into Wesker's wants he could live longer and be anything he ever desired to be, but he knew he couldn't do it. So, Chris knew what his final answer to the other man would be.

"No," Chris said, his voice was so thin and frail even to his own ears. "Just let me go, Wesker"

He knew his words had struck something inside the blonde, when Wesker opened his mouth to speak and no words came out. Chris smiled sadly and turned his gaze up to his ceiling. He would die and that was fine with him. Chris knew he was doing the right thing, even if it hurt to see the stricken look on Wesker's face. At least he would die knowing it had been his decision, his decision not to lose his self in Wesker's senseless hate.

Chris knew the man would hate him for his decision. He looked at Wesker to see his mouth opening and closing like he was screaming something at him, but he couldn't hear a word that was yelled at him. Was this what it was like to die? If it was then he didn't mind. The blonde's sunglasses were no longer covering his unnatural gaze, allowing him to see Wesker's reddish colored eyes. Chris remembered a time when those had been a normal gray-blue color. But that felt like a life time ago now.

With those long, almost forgotten memories, the many lies that had come from that man's mouth surfaced in his mind. Chris doubted that anything that Wesker had told him had been the truth. And he doubted that even if he could hear Wesker now, all those words spewing from his mouth would still be lies. There had been a time that Chris had believed everything that man had told him, but not anymore. He was almost grateful that he couldn't hear Wesker.

Chris could feel his eyes growing heavy. He felt so tired. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and go to sleep. Through his half-closed gaze, he watched Wesker demanded he stay awake, to say anything at all to him to prove he could hear him. But Chris couldn't even find the energy to respond to him, let alone keep his eyes open. In a way Chris had found a way out of his miserable existence he had been living. It was a relief to be able to let go of all the stress and worry that he had built up over the years. But looking at the man before him, he was almost sorry to leave him like this.

The last of Chris' energy left his body and he closed his eyes with a sigh as the blackness rushed to greet him. Wesker watched as the life left Chris and he screamed in rage and hit the wall nearest to him. Why hadn't he let him save him? Wesker would have even let him do as he pleased, even if that meant trying to stop him, if he would have just let him save him. But now Chris was gone and all that was left of him was a corpse. And if he tried to bring him back, what good would it be? It wouldn't be the man that had chased after him for years foiling his every plan.

* * *

**A/N: **I seriously love the idea of Chris and Wesker together, so much that I think it beats even Grimmjow and Ichigo. I thinks its the idea of a love that can never happen that draws me to them the most. The song that I based this oneshot off of is 'The Last Song I'm Wasting on You' by Evanescence, which in no way belongs to me and neither does Resident Evil. So, what do you guys think of it? Anyways, reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated!


	2. Bleed Pt I

**_Bleed_**

_"How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly?  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
I must be dreaming_

_We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you..."  
Bleed (I Must be Dreaming) __by Evanescence__  
_

"This way," Rebecca urged, running ahead of him.

"Rebecca," Chris yelled after her. "Slow down!"

Rebecca ignored him and raced on ahead, turning down a different hallway. Chris groaned in frustration, glancing back at the rest of the people on his team. At the moment all of them were busy battling the monsters that were swarming into the room. Chris wanted to stay and help them, but he knew that he had to go after Rebecca. Groaning once more, Chris raced after her. He was able to keep her in his sight most of the time until they reached the basement.

Treading silently through the dimly lit rooms of the basement, Chris searched the rooms for Rebecca. But it was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Clutching the gun in his hands, Chris turned down another hallway. Near the end of the hallway he could hear what sounded like frantic breathing and the scuffling of feet. Hurrying forwards, Chris quickly made his way to the only room at the end of the hallway. Pressing his back against the wall by the open door, Chris peered into the room.

In the room were two people, Rebecca and Wesker. Wesker held Rebecca's smaller body in the air with one hand, while the petite brunette kicked and clawed at the blonde. Her attempts to free herself from the blonde didn't seem to have an effect on the older man at all. Chris, having had enough of watching this, moved to stop Wesker from strangling Rebecca to death but he froze in the doorway. Wesker opened his mouth and bit down on the side of Rebecca's neck. Rebecca screamed as the blonde sank his teeth into her neck and blood seeped out from under his lips. Chris could see the slight clenching of Wesker's jaw, before the blonde ripped open Rebecca's throat. Her bloodcurdling scream ended abruptly having turned into a gurgle. Wesker sneered in distaste at the woman in his hand before dropping her to the ground.

Brown eyes stared at the blonde man before him in shock. Chris could still hear the bloodcurdling scream that had left Rebecca's lips just seconds ago ringing in his ears. The man that he had admired and respected, his captain, stood before him like he hadn't just killed Rebecca Chambers. It was like his captain expected him to pretend that he hadn't just seen him kill someone.

Chris glanced at the still body with blood pooling around it. The bright red of the blood glinted in the dim bluish lighting of the room as it slowly spread along the cracks in the floor away from Rebecca's dead body. It took everything in Chris to tear his eyes away from the sight of her bleeding body, but that didn't stop the sight of her torn open throat from being imprinted in his mind.

Turning his brown eyes over to his captain, he knew the man had heard his sharp intake of breathe when he had shredded Rebecca's throat open before dropping her to the floor. Although he couldn't see his captain's eyes, he knew that steely gray-blue gaze was trained on him just by the shiver that went down his spine. With Wesker facing him, Chris could see the red that stained the blonde's face.

Standing in the doorway to that dimly lit room, Chris felt himself freeze inside as he turned his face away from the sight of the dead woman. Chris just couldn't comprehend what was right before him. No matter how much he knew what he saw was the truth, he couldn't force himself to believe any of it. His mind pleaded for this to be a dream. He had to be dreaming.

Forcing himself to face reality for now at least, Chris narrowed his eyes on the man that had meant everything to him. He knew that everyone lived and died, but that didn't give the blond the right to decide who got to live and who didn't. Chris knew logically that he had to kill the blonde. Nothing justified the killing of innocent people.

But even though he was facing reality at the moment, Chris wanted more than anything to believe this wasn't what it seemed. That it wasn't what he thought. He wanted desperately for all of this to be a terrible dream. This had to be only in his mind, a figment of his imagination. None of this could possibly be real. He had to be dreaming.

Chris had to quell his urge to yell for help at that moment. He knew that yelling for help wouldn't save him or Rebecca. Steeling himself, Chris aimed at Wesker with full intent to unload every single bullet into the other man's body.

"You're a vampire," Chris stated.

Wesker chuckled lowly. "It took you long enough to figure it out, Christopher."

"But how can you be a vampire?" Chris inquired, truly confused. "I've seen you out in broad daylight!"

Another dark chuckle resonated in the room. "I'm a pure blood, Christopher. Not one of those ineptly made ones."

Chris' mind couldn't conceive what Wesker was telling him. The last pure blood vampire had died centuries ago. There was no way that Wesker could be one. But there was no other explanation for what the blonde was then.

"It seems that I'll have to cut our time together short, Christopher," Wesker said, a dangerous smirk gracing his lips.

Faster than Chris' eyes could follow, Wesker grabbed him from the open door way and slammed him against a wall. With his forearm pressed against Chris' upper chest, Wesker opened his mouth to reveal all of his teeth to be razor-sharp. On instinct Chris smashed his right fist into the side of Wesker's face, sending the blonde's sunglasses flying. With the sunglasses gone, Chris could now see Wesker's unusually colored eyes. Reddish-orange eyes glared at the brunette, causing Chris to freeze in fear for the first time in his life. Growling low in his throat, Wesker sank his teeth into the left side of Chris' neck. Chris screamed in agony as pain flooded throughout his body.

Just as he was about to pass out from the pain a gunshot rang out in the room. Wesker automatically released Chris to dodge the bullets aimed for his head. Without the blonde pinning him to the wall, Chris sank to the floor. Panting, Chris glared at the blonde vampire as Wesker kneeled in front of him and ceased the collar of his shirt. With no warning, Wesker smashed their lips together. Chris struggled against Wesker; even though he wanted nothing more than to give into the blonde's demanding lips. Gripping Chris' jaw, Wesker forced his mouth open to allow his tongue into Chris' mouth. Along with his tongue came a coppery liquid, blood, which Chris was forced to swallow. After a couple more seconds, Wesker removed his lips from Chris' and released his grip on the brunette's face. Taking a deep breath of much needed air, Chris began gagging as the foul taste of the blood that had invaded his mouth hit him.

"Until next time, Christopher," Wesker promised, the blood around his mouth standing out harshly against his pale skin.

Flinging Chris from his hold, Wesker disappeared leaving nothing behind to indicate that he had been here, aside from his sunglasses lying on the other side of the room. Chris had finally stopped gagging as soon as all of the other people from his team had rushed into the room. Yanking up the collar of his jacket to hide where Wesker had chewed on his neck, Chris heaved himself up off the ground. He used the wall to support himself, brushing off the attempts of the others trying to help him.

"Jesus, Chris, are you okay? What happened?" Jill immediately demanded as Chris wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing blood across his face more.

"I'm fine," Chris responded.

He wasn't sure why he wasn't telling them what had happened, especially about what had happened to him. But something inside him told him to keep most of this to himself.

"Wesker did this," Chris said, gesturing towards Rebecca's dead body. "It appears that he's gone rogue."

Jill swore under her breath before taking control of the situation. Chris, using the wall as a crutch, walked over to the black sunglasses resting on the floor in a corner of the room. Grabbing the sunglasses, Chris stared at them for a moment before pocketing them and leaving the room. As Chris was leaving the mansion, he found that he felt strange. He watched as the other people around him hurried to do as they'd been ordered, but for some reason they all seemed to be moving slower than he knew they were. Shaking his head, Chris brushed it off as a side effect of blood loss.

Chris pushed open the front doors to the mansion to allow the early morning sunlight to pour in. As the sunlight hit his eyes, Chris automatically shielded his eyes when the light from the sun made it feel like his eyes were burning. Fumbling for the sunglasses that he'd pocketed, Chris stared at them for a moment before placing them on his face. With the sunglasses blocking most of the sunlight, Chris' eyes no longer burned like before. He stepped out into the sunlight and began his trek down the dirt road leading back to Raccoon City unaware of the reddish-orange eyes watching him from the shadows.

* * *

**A/N:** I believe that the song fits this story perfectly, but what do you guys think? Should I make a second part to this? But if you guys have any requests, than please let me know. I'd be more than willing to do them. The song Bleed (I Must be Dreaming) belongs to Evanescence and RE belongs to Capcom, only the story idea belongs to me. Anyways, reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated!


	3. Who We Are

**_Who We Are_**

_"__Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
__Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
__There's no one quite like you  
__You push all my buttons down  
__I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you  
__I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
__You're an asshole but I love you  
__And you make me so mad I ask myself  
__Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
__You're the only love I've ever known  
__But I hate you, I really hate you,  
__So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love  
__It must be true love  
__Nothing else can break my heart like  
__True love, true love,  
__It must be true love  
__No one else can break my heart like you__..."  
__True Love __by P!nk_

* * *

Warnings: MxM smut, if you don't like there's this magical thing called the back button.

* * *

The sound of glass shattering filled the dead silence of the apartment. Clipped words and snapped insults filled the room again as the two occupants continued their path of destruction through the apartment. Normally they reserved their hatred and bitterness for each other for the outside world, but not today. Chris had had enough of Wesker's callous, unyielding ways and Wesker didn't want to hear the younger man's petty complaints. But this was who they were. Bitter enemies till the end no matter how they may feel deep down for one another.

When the blonde proceeded to sit upon the leather sofa and try unsuccessfully to ignore the brunette trailing after him, Chris gripped the back of the couch and tipped it back. The couch fell back with a thunderous crash. Wesker glared at Chris, his eyes now visible since his sunglasses had fallen off his face. Those reddish-orange eyes with their slit pupils glared up at Chris with the deadly promise of retribution. Chris sneered at the blonde before stalking off into the kitchen. Wesker tried unsuccessfully to get back onto his feet as dignified as he could. On his feet, Wesker headed after Chris.

In the kitchen, Chris had retrieved himself a glass of water when Wesker stalked into the room. Wesker walked silently up to Chris before slapping the glass out of Chris' hand. The glass flew across the room and smashed into the stainless steel fridge. Still seething from before, Chris punched Wesker in the jaw, which ignited the all-out brawl in the apartment. Between the two of them they were able to destroy practically everything inside the apartment. From the furniture to the pictures on the wall, it didn't matter to them what got ruined during their fight. The amount of noise from their fighting didn't even deter them in the least.

Chris smashed his head against Wesker's, which the blonde rebutted by kneeing Chris in the stomach causing him to groan and double over in pain. Without hesitation, Wesker grabbed Chris by the throat and slammed him against a wall. Breathing heavily, the tyrant glared at Chris with his cat-like eyes flashing in the dim lighting of the room. Chris scowled at the older man pinning him against the wall, before spitting in the blonde's face. Wesker sneered in disgust as he wiped his face with the hand that wasn't pinning Chris to the wall.

"I don't know what your problem is," Wesker growled. "But if you're going to continue to throw a tantrum over petty things, then you can go spread your legs for someone else and be their whore, Christopher."

Chris' lips curved into a thin, bitter smile. "I hate to break this to you, Wesker, but I am only a whore for you and you alone. But let me tell you something,_ baby_. You love me for everything that you hate me for."

They stared each other in the eye for a moment longer, before their lips collided together and Wesker loosened his tight hold on Chris' throat and began to rub against the brunette's trachea. Chris knew why Wesker didn't release his hold completely from his throat. It was because it gave the tyrant a sense of dominance, control over Chris. Chris gripped Wesker's black long sleeve shirt, trying to pull the tyrant's body closer to his if that was possible. Sliding his tongue against the blonde's bottom lip, Chris tried unsuccessfully to get Wesker to open his mouth and allow him in to explore. But as per usual Wesker denied Chris his request. Not one to give up without a fight, Chris decided to try a different tactic. Chris bit down on Wesker's bottom lip hard, but not hard enough to draw blood since the brunette didn't want to see if Wesker's virus could be passed on that way. Wesker only smirked and blatantly kept his lips sealed together. The blonde continued to torture his ex-subordinate for a couple minutes longer, before he decided to deepen the kiss.

But the moment was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the front door. The two immediately released one another's lips to stare at the front door with their hands still where they gripped each other. Chris' hands flexed automatically out of habit of always facing danger at a moment's notice and Wesker continued to soothingly rub his thumb up and down Chris' trachea.

"Is everything alright in there?" The timid voice of a woman called through the locked front door.

"Ignore it," Wesker commanded in a hushed voice, knowing that Chris would try to answer the door.

Choosing to listen to Wesker this once, Chris decided to take that moment to inspect the damage they'd done to their apartment. From his place against the wall in the hallway that leads to the bedroom, Chris could make out the sight of the overturned couch and coffee table in the living room. Pictures and other meaningful things lay strewn on the floor with the glass broken out of the frames. The few vases that had been in the apartment lay broken and the shards scattered all over the floors. Near the couch lay the dark sunglasses that normally adorned Wesker's face. They were crushed probably from one of them stepping on them.

And even after the disastrous fight, the two of them had still practically made out with that fight slipping from their minds. Wesker, having also decided to survey the damage they had caused, stared at his destroyed sunglasses with an eyebrow quirking up in distaste.

A dry chuckle escaped Chris' lips. "We're really fucked up, aren't we?"

"That we are, but it's who we are," Wesker responded to the rhetorical question, his lips curved into a dry smile. "That aside, I fully intend to make you pay in full for the damages done to my sunglasses."

With those words, Wesker swung Chris up into his arms bridal style and used his inhuman speed to make it to their bedroom in record time. Although Chris was unimpressed with being carried in such a demeaning way, he decided to let it slide. With the sound of knocking still ringing in the apartment, Wesker dropped the brunette in his arms onto the bed unceremoniously. Chris bounced once from being dropped onto the bed and he glared up at Wesker's cocky form towering above him. Unwilling to be the only one on the bed, Chris reached up and grabbed two fistfuls of the blonde's shirt and pulled the blonde down onto the bed as well. Wesker allowed Chris to drag him down onto the bed in a way to allow the brunette some control over the situation as well.

With his hands planted firmly on either side of Chris' head, Wesker dipped his face down and grazed his lips against Chris' lips. After Wesker grazed his lips against Chris' a couple more times, Chris had had enough of the chaste kisses. Tonight he didn't want that. Reaching a hand up, Chris slide a hand into hair as soft as down feathers, this was surprising considering how much hair products the blonde used. With his hand gripping the back of Wesker's head, Chris forced the blonde's lips to stay on his. Their lips molded together without hesitation.

Needing that feel of control again, Wesker took command of the moment. With deft hands he pulled off Chris' shirt, breaking their lips apart for a moment. With that one barrier out of the way, those slim hands skimmed across the chest beneath them heading towards the waistband of the sweatpants Chris was wearing. Slipping under the fabric, Wesker toyed with the waistband for a moment before sliding them off of Chris as well. With those two articles of clothing gone, Chris was left in nothing but his boxers. Wanting Wesker's body to be as exposed to the cool air in the room, Chris followed after the blonde's lead. The shirt and pants came off without a complaint from Wesker, although the blonde did tease Chris by denying him the right to strip him as well.

Finally able to feel the smooth, pale skin that encompassed the self-proclaimed God's body, Chris trailed his fingers across the expanse of Wesker's chest. Chris slid his gaze down to where his hands rested against Wesker's chest. The drastic contrast in color only served to prove how much polar opposites they were to one another. But without the blonde tyrant above him he'd be incomplete. The thought of being without the blonde dredged up the memory of the time that Chris had thought that he'd actually killed Wesker. Chris had actually been so depressed and distraught over it that when Wesker had turned up at their apartment a couple weeks later they'd also fought then, too. But the fight then had been quite worse, and rough sex had followed after the destruction of everything that they owned. And Chris never wanted to feel like that again; well he wouldn't mind the rough sex again.

Smiling minutely at the memory, Chris molded his lips with Wesker's once again as the blonde traced patterns across the expanse of Chris' tan chest. After a couple seconds more of the chaste kiss, Wesker delved his tongue inside Chris' mouth and caressed the brunette's tongue with his own. As their tongues twisted and caressed one another, Wesker took the moment to slide his fingers down to the waistband of Chris' boxers. Slipping his fingers beneath soft fabric, he continued to trace patterns before the brunette's groin. With his other hand, he began to slowly slide the fabric off of the younger man. But Chris quickly became annoyed with how slow Wesker was being, and shimmied out of them himself.

Fully nude, Chris gripped the waistband of Wesker's boxers and tugged them off as Wesker swiftly pulled out the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. With ease he slicked up three of his fingers and began to prepare Chris. Each finger slid in without a problem, but they still brought the brunette some discomfort even after all this time. Choosing to ignore the slight look of discomfort that marred Chris' face for now, Wesker continued to scissor his fingers inside Chris.

"Hurry up," Chris demanded gruffly.

Smirking down at the irritated brunette, Wesker decided to oblige with the gruff demand. Quickly coating his length with lube, he positioned himself at Chris' entrance before languidly sliding into the tight hole. Chris grimaced as pain sliced through his lower body. He just decided that it was always painfully at the start considering how it never seemed to get any better after how many times they'd done this. And as Wesker took his time sliding into him, Chris took that time to score the blonde's back with his nails. Once he was fully inside, Wesker rolled his hips experimentally and received a low moan from the brunette. Smirking, Wesker started thrusting his hips in a painstakingly slow manner that was sure to drive Chris insane. And true to his assumption, after only a few thrusts Chris was digging his nails into his back hard enough to draw blood and arching his back to try and gain more friction.

Needing more than Wesker was giving, Chris narrowed his eyes at Wesker. "Faster."

Wesker feeling like torturing the impatient brunette a bit longer kept up his leisurely pace. But even he couldn't take it for much longer, without needing more friction than he was getting at the moment. Stepping up the pace, an appreciative moan escaped Chris' lips as the bed squeaked under Wesker's rigorous pace. With each thrust pain and pleasure erupted in Chris' body and he only arched his back to feel more. Wesker kept upping his pace to point that it was practically brutal. Each thrust soon began to strike Chris' prostate hard and the brunette was unable to differentiate between pleasure and pain. With the over stimulation to his sense, it quickly took him over the edge.

"Albert," Chris moaned quietly as he came.

The moan was so quiet that without his inhuman hearing Wesker wouldn't have been able to hear what Chris had said. A small smile graced his lips for a brief second before he, too, was sent over the edge by the clenching of Chris' inner walls encompassing his length. Once they were both spent, Wesker slide out of Chris and headed into the bathroom leaving Chris to lie on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. As he laid there the lyrics of a song he'd heard on the radio surfaced in his mind and he couldn't help but find that it fit their relationship together.

"Everything I do is bittersweet," Chris sang softly to the empty room. "You could tell me secrets that I'll probably repeat. I'm not trying to hurt you, I just love to speak. It feels like we're pulling teeth. So bittersweet, I guess that's how it's gotta be. I guess that's how it's gotta be…"

Chris let his voice trail off at the sound of footsteps returning to the room. Shifting his gaze to the doorway, Chris took in the sight of Wesker leaning against the doorframe.

"Aren't you going to clean up?" Wesker inquired, as he sauntered into the room.

Chris peered down at himself and grimaced. He definitely wasn't going to sleep with cum caked to his stomach. Grunting in agreement to Wesker's question, Chris sauntered out of the room to get cleaned up. He took a quick shower, before returning to the bedroom. Upon entering the room Chris was greeted by the sight of the blonde tyrant already beneath the blankets and his eyes closed. Assuming that the blonde was asleep, Chris pulled on a clean pair of sweatpants and climbed into bed as well. Deciding to allow himself this one moment of closeness, Chris rested his head on Wesker's upper chest.

"It feels like we're pulling teeth, so bittersweet," he sang silently, unable to help himself.

Unknown to the brunette, a reddish-orange eye cracked open to peer down at the man resting against his chest. And as those softly song words died away, Wesker couldn't help but agree with them. It did feel like they were pulling teeth sometimes, but what was between him and Chris was to bittersweet for him to even contemplate giving this up.

* * *

**A/N:** I believe that the song fits Wesker and Chris, but what do you guys think? But if you guys have any requests, than please let me know. I'd be more than willing to do them. The song that Chris is singing is 'Bittersweet' by Panic! at the Disco and earlier Chris also quoted some lyrics from a song when he talked to Wesker. Can any of you guess what that song is? All things belong to their respective owners, only the story idea belongs to me. Anyways, reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated!


	4. A New Era

**_A New Era_**

_"__I'm waking up to ash and dust  
__I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
__I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
__This is it, the apocalypse  
__Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
__Enough to make my systems blow  
__Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
__Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
__Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
__Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive__..."  
__Radioactive __by Imagine Dragons_

Chris woke to the sound of dead silence. Rubbing his bleary eyes, he glanced around the dark room he was in trying to figure out where he was. The last thing that he could remember was fighting against Wesker on a plane with Sheva. Shit, where was Sheva? Rising unsteadily to his feet, Chris searched the dark room for any sign of his partner. But as far as he could tell, she wasn't with him. Taking the moment to try and decipher where he was, Chris found that one whole wall was just a window and the rest of the room was quite bland. Aside from two doors on the wall opposite of the window and king sized bed, there was nothing in the room. Staring out the window, Chris took a step forwards only to hear the crinkle of paper beneath his feet. Chris glanced down curiously to see a neatly folded paper beneath his foot. Lifting his foot, he retrieved the paper with a feeling of apprehension worming its way into his gut. Unfolding the paper slowly like it would bite him at any given moment, Chris curiously gazed down at the contents of the letter.

_Dear Christopher,_

_Enjoying the view? You should feel privileged to be one of the few to get to see the new world. But knowing you and your self-righteousness, you won't see the honor that has been bestowed upon you. Well seeing as you'll be in that room for some time, you'll have an ample amount of time to reflect upon the privilege that you've been given. And maybe with time you'll begin to see things my way. _

_Until I return, I'll give you something to contemplate on. How does it feel to know you failed?_

The letter may not have been signed, but it didn't need to be for him to know who it was from. Crumpling the letter in his hand, Chris turned his gaze back to the world outside. The dim orange glow that illuminated the room was from the fires that were strewn throughout the city. He could faintly make out the shapes of creatures darting through the streets far below him. Screams of terror and agony rang loudly through the night air reaching all the way up to the brunette watching transfixed high above all of the chaos ensuing down below.

And as he stood there, he couldn't believe it. He'd lost and Wesker had finally won. Wesker had at long last gotten the world of chaos and destruction that he wanted. As these realizations sunk in, Chris found it hard to breathe. It was like such a function had become foreign to him. Stumbling forwards, he planted a hand against the window before him and watched as ash fell from the sky like snow. Dust swirled around the streets obscuring the people and creatures darting to and fro. Unable to tear his gaze away from the horrifying sight, he could feel his stomach turn in revolution. Chris stood there for what seemed like hours as his skin took on a whitish sheen and the feeling that he would be sick at any given moment continued to crescendo until it hit its peak.

Forcing himself to turn away from the window, Chris stumbled towards one of the doors. He tugged on the door handle for a moment before his numb mind processed that it was locked. Walking unsteadily away from that door, he made his way over to the other one. The second door swung open with ease allowing the brunette to stumble the couple steps over to the toilet, where he sank down onto his knees and retched into the toilet. What little had been in his stomach immediately evacuated it. After a couple minutes of vomiting, all Chris could do was dry heave. It took him several minutes to stop dry heaving and several more to have the will to move away from the toilet.

Leaning back against the wall, Chris let the cold from the tile seep into his body and quell the over bearing heat that radiated from his body. Chris knew that he had to get out of here and do something about the hell Wesker had unleashed upon the world. But what would he do? No, the question was what could he do? He was just one person and he was more than positive that not many had survived the airborne virus or creatures that had been unleashed upon them. Maybe he should just content himself with staying up here in this room that was high above it all. After all, there really wasn't much that he could do. No! He wouldn't just stay holed up in this room, while innocent people were suffering needless while he could do something about it. But before he could do anything he had to figure out how to get out of here.

Chris closed his eyes tiredly; he would figure that out when the time came. After all, that was what he did best. He never really was a person to make a plan and follow through with it. With that decided he lay down on the cool tile floor and curled up. But try as he might to sleep, the screams of the outside world kept reaching his ears. Covering his ears with his hands, Chris kicked the bathroom door shut. Once the door was shut, it blocked out the dim orange light and quieted the endless screams.

In the darkness, Chris promised himself that he would do anything to save this world from the hell it had become. Even by becoming the very thing that he hated, a monster. Smirking deviously, Chris hoped Wesker knew what he was getting himself into by allowing him to live. Because if the tyrant believed that it would be easy to break him now, since as the blonde would see it there was nothing left for Chris to fight for, than he was dead wrong. Welcome to a new age of hell, Wesker.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it was short and it really wasn't romantic at all. And there wasn't any hint Wesker x Chris, but what do you think? This one-shot was requested by ASDHJKL. I hope that you enjoyed it. But if you guys have any requests, than please let me know. I'd be more than willing to do them. All things belong to their respective owners, only the story idea belongs to me. Anyways, reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated!


	5. Nightmare

**_Nightmare_**

_"__Finding yourself all alone with lack of memory  
__You are drawn to an empty house, suspiciously  
__Collect the clues, he's watching you  
__Following if the key  
__Embrace your gun, this game is done  
__Finally you are free_

_Walk around the woods at night to see what you can find  
__A symphony of pages, don't look back, he's right behind  
__The more you know, the deeper in  
__The faster goes the chase  
__And in the end, you succumb to  
__The man who has no face_

_Slender Man, let's play again  
__The games that never ends  
__Slender Man, let's play again  
__The game that seeks revenge_

_Walking down the halls, darkness envelopes like a sea  
__All the kids nowhere to be found in this elementary  
__You grab the bears, so do you dare  
__Regardless, danger lurks  
__Behind the blankness of his face  
__Lies a devious smirk_

_Wake up consumed by a familiar ambiance  
__Eight pages scattered 'round as if it were a second chance  
__Follow the lights, flee to the tree  
__But never turn around  
__Cause in a second you will hear  
__That, oh, so slender sound!_

_Do you want to play again?  
__Do you want to play again?  
__Do you want to play again?  
__Do you want to play again?__"  
__Slender __by Vocaloid_

Chris woke up on the front lawn of a house that he had no memory of. But then again, he has no memory of anything. The only this that he knows is that his name is Chris Redfield. Furrowing his brow, he glances back at the deserted house behind him. There is something about the house that is drawing him to it. Pushing himself to his feet, Chris wanders into the house. The house is just as it appeared on the outside: deserted. Confused and curious, Chris searches through every room with this unnerving sense that someone is watching him. Looking around himself a bit unnerved by the feeling, he doesn't see anyone in this desolate place.

Shaking off the feeling, Chris heads up the staircase. The stairs creak and groan under every step that he takes, which only helps to escalate his anxiousness. Forcing himself to keep going, Chris heads down a dark hallway, where only one door opens. The door opens to show a bedroom. A lamp lies on the floor on its side, casting dangerous shadows across the room, and a king sized bed with black satin sheets that are all messed up are revealed to Chris' inquisitive gaze. Chris walked cautiously over to the bed to see pictures strewn all over it. Picking up one of the pictures, Chris sees himself with his arms wrapped around a man with no face. Frowning, he lets the picture slip from his hand and flutter back to the bed. His gaze sweeps over every picture to see that the one thing that they all had in common was that he was always with a man that had no face. Just as he was about to turn away, he caught sight of a piece of notebook paper buried beneath all of the pictures.

Brushing aside the pictures, Chris picks up the piece of paper. On the paper was a drawing of a man wearing a black and white suit with four limbs protruding from its back? And like the pictures on the bed, the drawing also had no face. Unsure of what to think, Chris stuffs the drawing into his pocket and leaves the room with the feeling of being watched increasing.

Chris leaves the abandoned house and heads down a dirt road that goes through the woods that surround the house. He travels in silence trying to understand what was going on. As he was trying to piece together what little that he knew, the splash of white in the darkness up ahead grabbed his attention. Up ahead of him was another piece of paper attached to a tree. Sauntering up to the tree with the piece of paper on it, Chris grabbed the paper and stared at what was on it. On the paper was that faceless man again with the word 'no' written repeatedly around the man. What was it with this faceless man? Was there something that Chris should know about him? Shrugging it off for the moment, Chris shoved that paper into his pocket as well.

He continued his trek down the dirt road with his eyes trying their hardest to see in the dark. It was pretty difficult but he managed. Chris couldn't get those pictures out of his mind as he kept walking. There was something about them that was nagging at him. But he just didn't know what it was. Although his mind was preoccupied with those pictures, he could still feel that penetrating stare on him and it was beginning to really unsettle him. Trying to brush it off as paranoia, Chris began to walk briskly through the woods.

As he was walking another note that was off the road a little bit caught his attention. Curious about what this one had on it, Chris sauntered over to the tree it was pinned to. Pulling the note from the tree, Chris read what it said. The note said 'can't run'. What couldn't he run from? And what was he supposed to be running from in the first place? Not going to receive any answers anytime soon, Chris stuffed this note in his pocket with the others he'd collected. And as he was heading back onto the dirt road, Chris swore that he had caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. But when he had looked, there wasn't anything. With a shake of his head, Chris ignored that unrelenting sensation of being watched and kept going.

Try as he might, he couldn't stop himself from becoming a bit frightened by this relentless feeling of unease. Chris tried to play it off like he was fine and that nothing was bothering him, but in the end he ended up jogging as fear began to override his mind. He stumbled over fallen branches and raised tree roots. But none of this slowed him down, not even when he sprawled to the ground did he let himself stop. All he knew was that he had to keep going and that he couldn't stop.

On one of the trees at the end of the dirt road was another note. Chris jogged over to it, feeling like he needed to know what it said. The note had another picture of the faceless man with word 'follows' written vertically alongside the faceless man. His mind immediately understood what the note meant. The note pretty much told him that this faceless man was following him. But if that was true than where was this faceless man? Why was it that Chris had yet to see him? Taking a sweeping glance around him, Chris caught sight of a flash of something black and white that moved too fast for him to see clearly. Now that he was sure someone was following him, his heart began to beat faster as fear began to take root inside him.

Unable to escape the terror building inside of him, Chris ran as fast as he could with the paper crumpled in his fist. He didn't know where he was running to, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get away from whatever was following him, even if one of the notes had warned him already that he couldn't out run it. Chris didn't care, because that seed of terror was already spreading throughout his body. He raced through the streets of the deserted town like the devil himself was after him. Chris didn't slow down once, even when his legs began to burn and a stitch started to form on his left side. It was only when he caught sight of another note that he slowed his pace. The note was attached to the front doors of an elementary. As Chris was jogging up the sidewalk to the school, he took note of the name of the school. The name of the school was Raccoon City Elementary School. Chris found that something about the name of the school was quite familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on why. Deciding that he'd dwell on it later, Chris reached the front doors of the elementary and grabbed the note. This note said 'always watches' and 'no eyes'. In a way what the note said made sense. Although this faceless man had no eyes, he always knew where Chris was, which really alarmed him. Shoving the two notes in his hand into his pocket, Chris decided that he'd cut through the school and maybe as he did that he'd find some more notes.

Walking into the school, Chris found that it was practically pitch black in the school. It was so dark that he wished that he had a flashlight. Running his hand along the walls, Chris walked through the halls until he came upon a door. Gripping the doorknob, he twisted the handle and swung the door open. The room was illuminated by the dim light of moon outside. Thankful for some light, Chris' did a quick survey of the room find a flashlight sitting on the teacher's desk. Extremely pleased with this discovery, Chris quickly strode over to the desk and picked up the flashlight. When he grabbed the flashlight, he noticed what the flashlight had been sitting upon. What had been underneath the flashlight was another note. Picking up the note, Chris read the three words written upon it: 'leave me alone'.

For some reason, those words seemed like they had come from him. Although he wanted to ponder this, Chris knew that he had to keep moving. He jammed the paper with the rest of them, before heading out of the classroom with the flashlight in hand. His footsteps echoed loudly in the deathly silent halls, making him cringe with every step that he took. If nothing else gave away where he was more than anything it was how ridiculously loud his footsteps were. Chris tried to pretend that none of this affected him, but at the moment he felt exactly like the cowardly lion from the Wizard of Oz. His heart was racing in his chest and his hands were subtly shaking, causing the light cast from the flashlight to quiver. And as he continued to wander through the school looking for a way out, he came to regret his decision to enter this stupid building. It was like a maze inside this place.

Taking a shaky breath, Chris turned down another hall and tried to keep his strong façade in place. But his strong front crumbled away into relief upon seeing another note attached to a door that Chris hoped led outside. Sprinting over to the note, Chris quickly grabbed and read the frantically written words on the page. It said 'help me'. And Chris had to agree with the note. He wished someone would help out of this nightmare. As Chris had stood there that feeling of being watched had increased tenfold and he could no longer push aside the terror that had been building inside of him. Clenching the note in his hand, Chris peeked behind himself to see a glimpse of a black and white suit so close to him that it tore away the remains of his tough front. Without a second thought, Chris chucked the flashlight behind him and hoped that he hit the faceless man behind him before sprinting out of the school.

Air sawed through his lungs as he pushed himself to his limit and fear coursed through his veins. His heart pounded thunderously in his chest, like it was running its own marathon. The cold night air whipped through his short brown hair and cut through his clothes to his body. But he could care less about these things; all that he cared about was that _thing_ that was following after him. He knew that it was right behind him just by that horrid prickling sensation that he felt throughout his entire being. And as he ran for all that he was worth through the school's playground, he found that he'd never been more scared in his life than he was at that very moment.

Chris stumbled and lost his balance, which led to him lurching into a large oak tree. Gripping the rough bark with both of his hands, Chris moved his face away from the tree to see another note right before his face. With wide fearful eyes, he read the note before him. It read 'don't look…or it takes you!' with the words written in such a panic that it was almost illegible. Chris wanted to run again, but he could practically feel that thing standing behind him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get past it. Chris didn't know why he pulled out all of the notes that he'd collected but he did. And as he was staring at them, something about what was on all of them tugged at his mind. He knew who these notes were about, but the name of the man kept slipping away from him. The longer that he stared at the pieces of paper in his hand he realized something else. He realized that he'd written every single one of them. He'd done it to warn himself to stay away from someone, but whom?

The feel of breathing against his neck, instantly caused him to freeze in place. His hands shook so bad that the papers that he held fluttered to the ground around him.

"Do you know who I am now?" A sultry voice inquired as slender hands came to rest on his shoulders.

As Chris stood there with those slender hands gripping his shoulders, he finally knew who that voice belonged to. Ignoring the warning on the last note, Chris turned his head to face the man behind him. He had to see for himself it really was who he thought that it was. As brown eyes came to rest upon the familiar face behind him, he couldn't believe that it was—

Chris woke with a start to see the screen before him flashing the words 'Do you want to play again?' Ignoring the computer, Chris leaned back in his chair and tried to remember what he had dreamed about. All he could remember were bits and pieces of it, like the notes that he'd found and being followed by something and this overwhelming sense of terror that had taken root inside him. Glancing back down at the computer screen, Chris couldn't help but think that he'd played the Slender Man game way too much. Chris decided that he'd have to lay off the game a bit if it was going to give him nightmares like that. Stifling a yawn, Chris shut down his laptop and headed off to bed.

Wandering into the bedroom, Chris stripped out of his dirty close before pulling on his pajamas. Once he was dressed for bed, Chris crawled into bed and snuggled up to the man already in it. Chris was glad that Wesker was home tonight. He'd really begun to miss him and the warmth that he proved for Chris. Because as Chris had found out the multiple times that Wesker was gone, he just couldn't get warm enough without the blonde. Sighing in content for the first time in days, Chris closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, what do you guys think? Was it the tiniest bit scary? I hope so cause I really did try to make it scary. So, were any of you expecting it to end the way that it did? Does anyone know who the Slender Man was supposed to be? This one-shot was requested by ASDHJKL. I hope that you enjoyed it. But if you guys have any requests, than please let me know. I'd be more than willing to do them. All things belong to their respective owners, only the story idea belongs to me. Anyways, reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated!


	6. Submerged Kiss

**_Submerged Kiss_**

_"__You move like I want to  
__To see like your eyes do  
__We are downstairs where  
__No one can see  
__New life break away  
__Tonight I feel like more  
__Tonight I  
__You make the water warm  
__You taste foreign  
__And I know you can see  
__The cord break away  
__'Cause tonight I feel like more  
__Tonight I feel like more  
__Tonight I feel  
__Feel like more  
__You breathed  
__Then you stopped  
__I breathed then dried you off  
__And tonight  
__I feel like more  
__Tonight"  
__Digital Bath __by Deftones_

Wesker eyed the people around him in distaste. He hated going to parties. But his friend, William Birkin, had insisted that he come to this one. He may have come along with William, but that didn't mean that he intended to stay.

As he turned to leave he caught sight of a slightly feminine looking brunette man dancing with the rest of the partygoers. But unlike the other people's movements, the brunette's movements were slow and purposeful, aphrodisiac. And as he watched the brunette, he noticed that he wasn't the only one entranced by the man. Wesker ignored everyone else around him and contented himself with watching the brunette dance. As his gaze trailed after the man, Wesker actually wanted to be beside the man and move his body right alongside the younger's. He wanted see things like the brunette did. And as the night dragged on, he found that he wanted the brunette for himself. With that thought, came the urge to command all of these people ogling the brunette to get lost. Although it was tempting to threaten the people around him, Wesker refused to give in that urge. He just pushed their presences out of his mind and focused solely on the brunette.

At one point, Wesker had taken his gaze away from the brunette to see what William had wanted and to return his gaze back to where the brunette to find the man had disappeared. He searched the room with his eyes unable to find the man. It wasn't until he looked over towards the doors to the room that he saw the man. The brunette was standing in the doorway staring right at him with a devious smirk on his face and beckoning him to follow. Removing himself from the wall he'd been leaning against, Wesker started off after the brunette. He wasn't sure why he was following after the man, but he was.

The brunette always stayed several paces away from him as he lead Wesker through the house. They headed down a several hallways and down a flight of stairs. Once they were on the main floor, the brunette cut through the house to the backyard. It was once they were outside that Wesker recognized who this man was. The man that he'd followed after was Chris Redfield, a new male model that had captured the attention of the female population completely. It was, also, claimed that the man was a single father, but no one had any proof of that.

Chris' brown eyes smoldered in the bluish light cast from the pool behind him. He grinned impishly at Wesker as he slinked around the blonde and Wesker's eyes trialed after him. There was just something about the brunette that brought out a possessive side to him that he never knew that he had. Chris stopped circling Wesker and draped his arms around the blonde's shoulders. He laid his head against Wesker's shoulder and pressed his body up against the blonde's back.

"I know you've been watching me all night," Chris murmured, slinking around Wesker's body so that he stood before the blonde.

"Is that so?" Wesker inquired.

The only answer Wesker received was Chris' smile widening, before the brunette plucked the dark sunglasses off of his face and tossing them onto a table nearby. Gray-blue eyes stared down into the brunette's own dark gaze. Slim, nimble fingers gripped the lapels of Wesker's black jacket and tugged softly on the fabric. Those insistent hands pulled the blonde forwards as Chris began to walk backwards towards the pool. In only a few steps they had reached the edge of the pool. A wicked smile curved along Chris' lips as he bent Wesker's head down to bring their lips together. As those soft, velveteen lips connected with his own, Wesker's eyes darkened with lust before his eyes closed. Even with the subtle hints of alcohol tainting his lips, Wesker still found that Chris tasted unbelievable. It was a foreign taste, but one that he relished.

Unknown to Wesker, Chris had taken another step backwards and plunged them into the pool. Their bodies submerged below the water's surface without either of them breaking apart from the kiss. The water was cold, no, it was freezing. But with Chris' body held tight against his own, he didn't even notice the freezing water. With their lips sealed together, their tongues mingled with one another and air passed back and forth between them. They stayed submerged in their watery haven for as long as they could, until the need for air became too much to ignore any longer.

Once they broke the water's surface together, they both gasped for air. Chris was the first to recover from his lack of air and immediately latched his legs firmly around Wesker's waist. His arms wrapped around the blonde's neck as well. Brown and gray-blue eyes connected with one another as Wesker firmly wrapped his arms around Chris' waist to keep the brunette from slipping from his position. Chris dipped his head down and molded his lips together with Wesker's again. Wesker didn't even complain, thoroughly enjoying himself at the moment.

It wasn't until a cold breeze cut through the area that the two of them realized how cold it was. Chris shivered lightly in his arms and pressed his body closer against Wesker's, seeking warmth. Wesker merely lowered them down into the water, leaving only their heads above the water. Chris broke their lips apart and laughed softly. His slim hands meandered to the bottom of Wesker's shirt, where they slipped beneath the water saturated fabric. They skimmed along the expanse of the pale chest that was hidden behind the dark clothes that Wesker wore. Their lips connected with each other again as Chris continued his exploration of Wesker's upper body. Wesker slowly walked backwards, careful to keep them beneath the water. His feet hit the edge of the steps and he sat down upon them, all while keeping Chris firmly up against his body.

Wesker removed his lips from Chris' and began to chastely kiss his way down the brunette's neck. As his lips trialed down along Chris' tan neck, he left some love bites in his wake. Chris' hands left the warmth of Wesker's chest and slid into blonde hair, slightly messing it up. With his hands tangled in Wesker's hair, Chris arched his back allowing Wesker better access to his throat. Chris, also, began to sensually swivel his hips against Wesker's, creating a delicious friction that Wesker wanted more of. Wesker started to grind his hips against Chris', which brought forth a breathy groan from Chris' lips. A smirk graced Wesker's lips at the sound and he wonder what it would sound like to hear his name called from that sinful mouth.

As Wesker's mind was slightly sidetracked by that thought, Chris began to tug the blonde's shirt up in an effort to discard the clothing item. Wesker merely chuckled lowly at the younger man's eagerness and shrugged off the jacket that was hindering Chris' mission. With the jacket off, Wesker it chucked off to the side and it landed somewhere nearby with a wet splat. Wesker removed one of his hands from Chris' lower back and placed it at the back of Chris' head. With his hand cupping the back of the brunette's head, Wesker brought their lips together again in a demanding kiss. Chris moaned into the kiss and lightly brushed his hand against the bulge in the blonde's pants. It was a feather soft touch, but it still sent a spike of pleasure through Wesker none the less.

As Wesker was about to aid Chris in removing his shirt, another brunette stormed out the sliding doors that led to the pool. Glancing over at the young man that had just come outside, Wesker took in the man's appearance. The young man had short brown hair and sharp hazel eyes. And those hazel eyes were locked on the two of them sitting in the pool with a murderous intent in them.

"Chris!" The brunette snapped, striding furiously over to where they were sitting.

Chris instantly looked up and his brown eyes lit up immediately. "Piers!"

Trying to disentangle himself from Wesker, Chris pushed himself to his feet and tried to leave the pool but fell back into the water. Wesker easily pulled Chris above the water's surface. He kept a steady hand on Chris as the older brunette happily scrambled out of the pool towards the younger man. Once Chris was within arm's length of Piers, he launched himself at the younger man and wrapped his arms around Piers. Piers' face scrunched up in disgust and he lightly pushed Chris' face away from his.

"You're drunk," he stated distastefully.

"Maybe," Chris responded coyly, trying unsuccessfully to pull Piers back in for another hug.

"Come on we're leaving," Piers said, pulling Chris after him.

Chris pouted. "But why? I was having fun."

"You know you really suck at being a parent sometimes," Piers told him, as they both headed back into the house.

With the two men gone, Wesker leaned back against the steps he was sitting on. So, that was Chris Redfield's son? If he was guessing, he'd have to say that Piers was Chris' adoptive son.

"Chris!"

Wesker smirked at the sound of Piers' voice ringing throughout the house. He almost felt sorry for the young man, since it seemed that a drunken Chris was quite a hand full. But Wesker had actually enjoyed his time with Chris, and wanted to know more about Chris. With that thought, Wesker decided that he'd just have to find some way to see Chris again. Satisfied with his decision, Wesker left the pool, which now seemed downright cold that Chris wasn't with him, and began to collect his things.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, what do you guys think? Hehe, Chris is a promiscuous drunk. And poor Wesker was so close to getting Chris, but Piers just had to cock block. This one-shot was requested by . I hope that you enjoyed it. But if you guys have any requests, than please let me know. I'd be more than willing to do them. All things belong to their respective owners, only the story idea belongs to me. Anyways, reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated!


	7. More

**_More_**

_"__There's a stranger in my bed,  
__There's a pounding in my head  
__Glitter all over the room  
__Pink flamingos in the pool  
__I smell like a minibar  
__DJ's passed out in the yard  
__Barbie's on the barbeque  
__This a hickie or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night  
__Ended up online  
__I'm screwed  
__Oh well  
__It's a blacked out blur  
__But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
__Damn_

_Last Friday night  
__Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
__And we took too many shots  
__Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night  
__Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
__And got kicked out of the bar  
__So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night  
__We went streaking in the park  
__Skinny dipping in the dark  
__Then had a ménage à trois  
__Last Friday night  
__Yeah I think we broke the law  
__Always say we're gonna stop  
__Op-oh-oh_

_This Friday night  
__Do it all again  
__This Friday night  
__Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots  
__Don't know what to tell my boss  
__Think the city towed my car  
__Chandeliers on the floor  
__Ripped my favorite party dress  
__Warrant's out for my arrest  
__Think I need a ginger ale  
__That was such an epic fail...__"  
__Last Friday Night by Katy Perry_

* * *

Warnings: Kind of crackish and slight MxM Smut

* * *

Chris groaned and opened his eyes. The light spilling through his window hurt his eyes and he automatically shut them again. There was something warm pressed up against his back and encircling his waist. His head pounded viciously as he tried to get his bearings straight. He remembered last night to an extent, but for the most part it was a blur.

_Chris sat in the dim bar glaring at the back of a certain blonde's head. At this point the blonde should have spontaneously combusted where he sat a couple tables in front of Chris with a few of his friends. Why they had all been forced to come here when it was no secret that quite a few people in here wouldn't mind killing one another, he would never know._

_ He tore his gaze away from the monster before him and looked around the room. Claire, Leon, and Sherry were talking over by the bar with Jake standing behind the petite blonde like an overprotective boyfriend. The members of the STARS were joking around at a couple tables near the door. William and Annette Birkin were sitting with Wesker and Excella was hanging off the blonde trying in vain to catch his attention. Piers and Sheva were sitting at his table talking to each other, having already given up on talking to Chris. It was like one big dysfunctional family reunion. But where were Jill and Ada? _

_ As that thought passed through his mind, the lights of the bar pretty much all went out and the stage lights at the front of the room came on. Chris blinked rapidly at the sudden change in light. Once he stopped blinking, his eyes widened fractionally and his mouth hung open slightly. On the stage was Ada and Jill with microphones in their hands._

_ "Alright boys this for you," Ada purred._

_ "Because some of you really just need to take a hint," Jill finished. _

_ Without further ado, music began to fill the room._

_ "La la la," the two women sang together for a moment._

_ "Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?" Ada sang, staring pointedly at Simmons. "I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right."_

_ "I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite," Jill sang, her gaze sweeping across the people before landing on Wesker. "But it always seems to bite me in the…"_

_ "Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot," Ada sang, looking at Jack Krauser._

_ "You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not."_

_ "You had me at 'Hello', then you opened up your mouth."_

_ "And that is when it started going south," both women sang together, "Oh!"_

_ Chris sat in his chair unsure of how to react before chugging down the rest of his drink, unaware that his drink had been spiked._

_ "Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my… Hey!" Ada and Jill continued to singing together, glaring at the male population in the bar. "Take a hint, take a hint. No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. La la la… T-take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la…"_

_ Chris had already finished his beer and he was feeling a little…off. And getting up on that stage right now with Ada and Jill was sounding like a damn good idea. He decided that he'd do just that. He'd get up on stage and sing, too. Chris pushed his chair back and made his way around to the other side of the stage._

_ "Chris!" Piers called after him, but he ignored him._

_ "I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top," Ada sang as Chris hopped on stage and stole Jill's microphone._

_ "You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was 'Stop'," Chris sang, glaring heatedly at Wesker._

_ Jill stared incredulously at Chris' back and Claire gaped at her brother. Neither had any idea how he knew this song, but they sure as hell didn't want to know._

_ Ada glanced at the brunette beside her now, but continued nonetheless. "And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped."_

_ "You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht," all three of them sang, Jill and Ada now sharing a microphone. "Oh!"_

_ "Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop staring at my… Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la… No you can't by me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think that you should use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la… T-take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la…"_

_ "What about 'no' don't you get?" Chris sang._

_ "So go and tell your friends," the two women sang together, since the brunette was slowly dominating the song._

_ "I'm not really interested," they all sang together._

_ "It's about time that you're leavin'," Ada sang, before Chris could._

_ "I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes and you'll be gone," Chris took over again._

_ Piers sat beside Sheva blanching at his friend's actions. Had fighting against crime for so long caused his friend to lose it? Both he and Claire attempted to sink to the floor and make a run for it._

_ "One," the two women sang together._

_ "Get your hands off my…," Chris sang._

_ "Two."_

_ "Or I'll punch you in the…"_

_ "Three."_

_ "Stop staring at my… Hey!"_

_ "Take a hint, take a hint. I am not your missing link. Let me tell you what I think. I think that you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. Take a hint, take a hint. Whoa!" The three of them sang and Chris never once stopped glaring at the blonde. "Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop staring at my… Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la… T-take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la…" _

_ As the music died away, Ada winked at Leon, whose face lit up like a cherry, Jill left the stage in a huff, and Chris flipped off Wesker before marching off towards the bathrooms_

After that it was all a blur. Chris remembered bits like dancing up on tabletops, taking one too many shots, and getting kicked out of the bar at one point. He, also, has this vague memory of kissing Wesker. God, he hopes that was just a dream. After the bar, he slightly remembers going to a park and skinny dipping with a few other people. And he's pretty sure that they broke the law somewhere along the line.

Another groan escapes his lips and he forces himself to open his eyes. Chris gapes at his room when he's finally able to see straight. There's glitter all over his room and clothes, some that didn't even belong to him, were strewn everywhere as well. Chris gulps and slowly turns his head to look at who's next to him in bed. For a moment all he can see is gelled back blonde hair and he almost panics, thinking that he slept with a stranger. But after a second he realizes that it's Wesker in bed with him. And that they are both naked. He freaks out worse than if it had been a stranger. Chris flies out of the bed and quickly slips on a pair of pants from the floor, not caring who they belong to, and rushing out the bedroom door.

Chris immediately dashes into the closest bathroom. Slamming the door shut behind him, Chris leans back against it and breathes heavily. Did he really sleep with Wesker? He tried to remember but he couldn't. And it infuriated him to no end. Now that he thinks about it. His lower back did hurt, which was really weird, and he was limping. Furrowing his brows, Chris' mind slowly connected the dots as he moved to stand before the sink. But it didn't fully register until he looked in the mirror. His eyes bulged when he caught sight of what looked like a bruise on his throat, but it was a hickie. He quickly checked out the rest of his body for more, hoping that it was only the one. But that wasn't the case. There was about six of them in total that he could find.

Chris quickly yanked open the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. He refused to look at his reflection again as he left the room and headed downstairs to the living room. On his way he found the chandelier on the floor and his phone in a bowl of chips. He finally reached the living room with his phone, bottle of aspirin, and ginger ale in hand. Flopping on the couch, Chris quickly swallowed several aspirin and took a swig of ginger ale. God, did his head hurt. Chris reluctantly unlocked his phone when it went off again, signaling that he had a message. When his phone was unlocked, multiple messages and calls popped up right away. Chris decided to open his most recent message, which was from Piers. The message pretty much told him to look at Facebook as soon as he woke up and the messages before it were pretty much demanding where he was. Chris groaned.

He did as he'd been told and went on Facebook. On Facebook, there were millions of pictures of him and everyone else, but mainly him. Well him and Wesker. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of what he'd tell Wesker. Chris couldn't think of a damn thing. _Shit._ Maybe he could just bolt and he wouldn't have to deal with Wesker rejecting him, at least for right now. Yeah, that sounded like a plan, even though this was his house. With that in mind he head out the back door.

As he cut through his backyard, he saw a couple flamingos in the pool and some of Claire's collectors Barbie dolls on the grill. There were also a couple people passed out in the backyard as well. Chris hastened his pace and ignored everything else he saw. He made it to where his car should have been, but it wasn't there. Chris cursed when he saw the sign where he'd parked in his drunken stupor. He'd parked in a 'No Parking' zone. He wasn't walking anywhere in just pants, but did he really want to risk heading back inside. Chris glanced back at the house behind him and groaned. He trudged back into the house and hoped for the best.

The house was still silent when he reentered. But he still crept quietly back into the living room to begin his search for clothes that were his. After about thirty minutes of fruitless searching, he sat in the living room with his head in his hands. He hadn't dared enter his room for fear of waking Wesker, before he could escape.

"Chris!"

Chris flinched at the volume of the blonde's voice, which definitely didn't help his headache. _So much for escaping_, he thought sullenly. Hopefully, Wesker didn't do one night stands.

When Wesker came downstairs, Chris was still where he'd been before, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. There wasn't any point in trying to hide. Wesker quickly strode across the room towards Chris only in his boxers, opening his mouth to say something.

"Before you say anything, you should look at this," Chris said before Wesker could say a word.

He held out his phone to the blonde. Wesker took it without a word and stared down at the millions of photos of last night. His expression never changed from its stony stillness and Chris turned his gaze back to the floor, not wanting to see what Wesker's expression would be in a moment.

"You can just pretend that nothing ever happened," Chris mumbled, even though he wanted to do anything but.

Silence greeted his ears and he glanced to his side to see Wesker on the couch beside him. Wesker's gray-blue eyes pierced through him and he swore that the blonde knew exactly what he was feeling at the moment.

"Maybe I don't want to pretend that it never happened," Wesker responded.

Chris' eyes widened and his mouth opened fractionally as he tried to make sense of what Wesker had just said. Wesker didn't want to pretend? But then what did he want?

"Then what do you want to do?" Chris asked, finding his voice at last.

"Maybe I want more than just a one night stand."

"More than…just a…one night stand?"

"Yes, Christopher. I want more than just one night with you, and preferably so that I can remember what happened between us," Wesker said in exasperation.

Chris' mind short circuited for a moment. Did that mean Wesker wanted to be with him, even though he had just told him the other night to leave him alone? But Chris had actually meant for the blonde to take a hint and notice that he liked him. He'd just been keeping up the pretense that he hated Wesker. But as his mind mulled over what Wesker had said to him, his face turned bright red.

"You…want to," Chris gestured between them, "with me?"

"Yes, Christopher, I want to be in a relationship with you," Wesker stated like it was matter of fact.

"I-I…want to be with you, too," Chris muttered really fast, so that his words began to blur together.

Wesker smirked. "What was that, Christopher? I couldn't hear you."

Chris glared at the man beside him and decided to answer Wesker in another way. He gripped the back of Wesker's head, shocking the blonde, and smashing their lips together. Wesker sat immobile for a moment before dominating the kiss. The kiss may have been only a few seconds, but it was still enough for Chris to be slightly out of breath.

"Did that answer your question?"

"Quite," Wesker replied, pushing Chris down onto the couch.

Chris allowed himself to be pushed onto the couch, so that Wesker was between his legs and hovering above him. Wesker's eyes flickered down to the pants Chris was wearing, which were hanging off his slim hips.

"I wouldn't mind having my pants back, Christopher," Wesker said, sliding a hand down Chris' chest towards the waistband of the jeans Chris was wearing.

"You'll just have to take them back," Chris purred, before bringing their lips together again.

Wesker pressed their lower bodies together and began to slowly grind their arousals together. Chris moaned into the kiss and intertwined his fingers in blonde hair. Slim, nimble fingers slid down to the pants Chris was wearing, easily unbuttoning and unzipping them. The fabric was slid effortlessly from Chris' body and leaving him nude once more. And Chris wrapped a leg around Wesker's waist, bringing the blonde closer to his body.

Maybe last night wasn't a total fail after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, what do you guys think? Don't worry you guys I'm working on everyone's requests. The song that is sung by Ada, Jill, and Chris is 'Take a Hint' by Victorious. I hope that you enjoyed it. But if you guys have any requests, than please let me know. I'd be more than willing to do them. All things belong to their respective owners, only the story idea belongs to me. Anyways, reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated!


	8. Deal With the Devil

**_Deal With the Devil_**

_"__Silence in the living room  
__Hours feel like days  
__Silence when I speak to you  
__You're a thousand miles away  
__Crying for real  
__ Oh, yes you're worth the prize  
__Because when the mind gets clouding  
__I forget about our fights_

_Stay forever, it's never again  
__My words have been spoken,  
__It will come to an end  
__Stay forever, it's never again  
__My words have been spoken,  
__It will come to an end_

_I'll affiche your energy  
__Running through my veins  
__Chemical the love I feel  
__For faces without name  
__Crying for real  
__Oh, yes you're worth the prize  
__Because when your mind gets clouding  
__I forget about our fights...__"  
__Stay Forever by Delain_

* * *

Warnings: Fem!Chris

* * *

Chris stared out the window of her hotel room. Her mind wandering into the past to the times when she had been happy and carefree, but that had been years ago. And there was no point in dwelling in the past. It wouldn't bring back her dead teammates. All she could do now was protect the new team she had with her life.

With a heavy sigh, Chris stood up from her perch on the hotel bed. She deftly stripped her body of all her weapons and set them on the bedside table. Chris set her bulletproof vest on top of her weapons and began to unlace her combat boots, while her mind unconsciously dredging up memories of her former captain, Albert Wesker. Wesker had been a man she would have done anything for. Hell she would have died for him once upon a time. But that didn't matter anymore, he was dead now. Chris stopped unlacing her boots and furrowed her brows. How long had it been since Kijuju? Two years, maybe? Well, however long ago it was now, it still felt fresh in her mind.

Another heavy sigh escaped her lips and she ran a hand through her pixie short hair. She'd tried forgetting about _him_, but nothing worked. Chris had tried to find someone who could make her forget about him. Hell, she'd even tried to become attracted to Piers, but even that didn't work and Piers was an attractive man. In the end, nothing could help her forget about him. So, she tried to purge her memories of him. She'd even cut her hair short recently as a way to distance herself from his memory, since he'd always told her that he liked her hair long.

Chris gripped her hair in frustration. Why was she thinking of him again? Who cared what he had liked? He was dead now and he wasn't coming back. Snarling to herself, she finished unlacing her boots and made to pull them off only to stop at the sound of knocking on her door. Chris walked towards the door, figuring it was one of the members of her team, most likely Piers coming to check up on her again. Piers thought that she was depressed or something, and had regularly been checking up on her multiple times throughout the day. Chris shook her head and smiled ruefully. The boy was perceptive, she'd give him that.

"What is it?" Chris called through the door as she unlocked it. "Piers, if that's you again, I've already told you that I'm fin—"

Her words died in her throat as she opened the door to her room. Brown eyes stared in disbelief at the sight before her. She couldn't believe it. No, it wasn't possible. He was dead. There was no possible way that he could've survived a volcano and two rocket launchers to the face. But here he was in all his leather clad glory, still towering over her. His dark sunglasses covering his eyes like always and his blonde hair perfectly slicked back.

"Hello, Christine," Wesker greeted, his lips twisting into a sinister smirk.

"Wes—"

Her voice was cutoff as Wesker grabbed her throat and slammed her against a wall. She gasped in shock. Wesker calmly walked into the room, closing the door behind him with her still in his grasp. Her lungs were beginning to burn from lack of oxygen and her spine hurt from trying to support all of her weight in midair. Chris fumbled for a weapon, but found none. She wanted to hit herself for not keeping one on herself. She'd definitely remember to do that next time…if she survived this.

With no weapons available to her, Chris did the next best thing: she lashed out physically. Swinging her legs up, she kicked Wesker in the face and automatically hissed in pain. She'd forgotten how much it hurt to try and physically attack Wesker. Chris wrapped her legs around Wesker's waist to relieve her body of the stress of her spine supporting her weight. With that out of the way, Chris tried to remove Wesker's death grip from her throat. It was impossible and Wesker wasn't helping out at all as he continued to tighten his grip on her throat.

"I would've preferred to end this another way, but nothing ever goes as planned when it involves you," Wesker told her, his eyes flashing red behind his dark sunglasses. "Any last words."

Chris glared at him and managed to rasp, "Fuck you."

Wesker only chuckled at her choice of words. "Was that an invitation?"

She glared at him as her vision started to go dark. This was it. She was going to die now, after all the shit she'd been through. She was going to die without even being able to fight back. _How pathetic._ She grits her teeth as she tried to continue fighting a losing battle. The great Chris Redfield strangled to death in her hotel room. She snorted at that thought.

Just as she was about to black out, the grip on her throat disappeared and she hit the floor with a thud. She gasped for air immediately and clutched her throat as her throat burned viciously. Why wasn't he killing her? She looked up at the man towering above her with her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No matter how enjoyable it may be to kill you right at this very moment, I have plans for you."

Chris snorted at what he said to her. "And how can you be sure that I'll follow through with your 'plans' for me?"

Another sinister smirk graced Wesker's lips and Chris had to repress a shiver. _This couldn't be good._

"You will follow through with my plans, because they benefit you as well as me. You'll be taking out bioterrorism groups just like the BSAA is supposed to, but you'll be following my orders when you do so," Wesker told her. "And just to make sure you do as I tell you. Do you remember when you said you'd do anything to have one night with me?"

Chris stared at Wesker in horror. He couldn't possibly remember that. She'd said she'd do anything to have just one night with him back in S.T.A.R.S. to Jill and he'd cornered her afterwards and asked if she'd meant what she'd said. She shouldn't have promised him that she'd meant every word she'd said. Damn her and her big mouth. And knowing Wesker, if she didn't follow through with her promise he'd probably turn her team into experiments or something. She couldn't let that happen.

"You'll finally get that one night with me," Wesker said.

She couldn't deny that a thrill of sorts went through her body at those words. And she hated that there was still apart of herself that still wanted to throw herself at his feet. The part of herself that wanted to do anything he asked of her, like he was her God. Wouldn't that just over inflate his ego if he ever knew that? Chris actually wished that he'd killed her. Or maybe she could just throw herself over the balcony and become a bloody stain on the pavement down below.

Chris narrowed her eyes until they were slits as she eyed Wesker's poker face with distrust. How could she be sure this wasn't a trick? She sighed internally. There was no way she could be sure. She would just have to go with her instincts on this and hope that she made the right decision.

"If I do this," Chris started, her mouth pressed into a thin line. "You won't touch any members of my team?"

There was suffocating moment of silence between them as Chris awaited Wesker's reply. She knew that he could force her to do his dirty work whether she liked it or not. But at least by giving her this small promise, she would at least willingly do what he wanted from her. And she couldn't exactly ask him to not go around killing off innocent people. Because let's face it, that was never going to happen.

"Of course," Wesker replied nonchalantly.

God, she hoped she was making the right decision here. "Alright, I'll do it."

The tyrant's lips curved into a triumphant smirk as he slipped out of his leather trench coat. Black leather pooled on the floor around his feet and Chris unconsciously licked her lips. Part of her still couldn't believe she was going to do this. Chris unsteadily rose to her feet before toeing off her combat boots. Her hands subtly shook as she began to pull off the top of her uniform to reveal a black tank top beneath the uniform top. Next her hands moved to her pants. She took a deep breath as she unzipped them, before sliding out of them. Her socks were also pulled off, leaving her to stand before the tyrant in just a tank top and underwear. She swore she could feel his eyes looking her over, even though she couldn't see them through the dark sunglass.

After a minute, Wesker crooked a finger at her, beckoning her towards him. She could feel her hands shake harder at her sides and her mind scramble to remember why she was doing this. Quickly her mind resurfaced her reason for willingly sleeping with the enemy and doing his dirty work: to prevent her team from being turned into monsters. Images of her team flashed through her mind. From her team playing pranks on one another and joking around to just barely surviving missions. No, she wouldn't allow anything to happen to them, especially if she could prevent it. She confidently crossed the short distance between them. Her resolve strong, unbreakable, and her mind made up. She was doing this for her team.

As Chris stood before the tyrant, Wesker grabbed a fistful of her short hair and smashed their lips together. For a moment, her lips were hard and resistant to the hard velvety lips crushed against hers. But it only took a couple of seconds of those sinful lips pressed against hers, before she began to melt into the kiss and respond. Her lips slowly began to move against his and her hands found purchase in his hair as she tried to force their bodies closer together than they already were. She could feel Wesker's lips curve up into a triumphant smirk, which she chose to ignore. All too soon for her lust hazed mind, she pulled away from Wesker's lips for air.

Chris stared up into dark sunglass wanting to see the eyes behind them. Feeling rather bold all of a sudden, Chris reached up and plucked them off of the tyrant's face. Wesker merely watched her actions impassively. With the dark sunglasses in hand, Chris gazed up into the inhuman eyes staring down at her. Although they should have brought a jolt of disgust through her and brought her back to reality, she found them intoxicating and just a bit hypnotizing. Without a thought Chris brought their lips together again, while sliding a hand out of Wesker's hair to the zipper of his shirt. Chris easily unzipped his shirt, exposing his pale chest. She let her hands roam his chest for a moment, before pushing the leather top off of him.

Wesker, tired of allowing Chris to be in control, decided to take control of the situation. He pushed Chris onto the bed behind her before slipping out of his leather pants. And as Chris lay on that bed staring up at the man towering above her, she found that she couldn't remember why she was doing this. Her mind was hazy with lust and want for the man before her. It scared her a bit that she wanted her enemy so badly. But as he moved to hover above her, Chris felt herself sinking into the hazy lust once again. And after that the night was a blur of sex until the morning light slowly began to creep into the room and she had passed out.

Loud knocking filled the room, startling Chris awake. She bolted upright in the bed, glancing around the room to find that she was alone. Maybe it had all been a dream. Chris slowly slid of bed, still rather exhausted. She tiredly gathered her clothing and got dressed as quickly as she could. Once she was dressed she headed into the bathroom to finish getting ready. As she was brushing her teeth she noticed in the mirror a bit of purple peeking above the collar of the turtleneck of her uniform. She quickly pulled down the fabric to see a bruise in the shape of a hand on her throat. Her mind went blank for a moment, until it finally concluded that last night had been anything but a dream.

"Shit," she muttered, pulling the fabric up to cover the bruise that she didn't want to explain to her team.

Chris had finished getting ready when she was checking all of her weapons to find a note inside one of her many pockets. Pulling out the neatly folded paper, Chris unfolded it to look at the contents of the letter.

_I'll be in touch soon._

Chris glared down at the note. He couldn't tell her something a bit more useful than soon? She sighed before stuffing the note back where it came from. Chris took one more glace around the room before going and joining her team down in the lobby.

As Chris joined her team, Piers threw her a knowing smirk that threw her off guard. He couldn't possibly know that she'd seen Wesker last night or about the deal she'd made with him. Chris threw on her best imitation of Wesker's poker face and went to stand with her team, while Marco paid for the team's stay at the hotel.

"What?" Chris questioned, as Piers kept smirking at her.

"Someone had fun last night," Piers replied, his smirk growing wider.

Chris only rolled her eyes at him, refusing to answer him. But she couldn't help but feel relieved that he didn't really know what had happened last night. If he had he wouldn't have been acting like he normally did around her. She moved her gaze over to the members of her team, watching them all joke around with one another. God, she hoped had made the right choice in trusting Wesker.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, what do you guys think? I'm sorry its been awhile since I've posted anything, but I've had three funerals to go to in the past couple weeks, which has been from fun. And to add to it all I haven't been feeling my best. So, I'm extremely sorry for my absence and I'll to post more often. I'll be posting part two of Bleed next and I'll figure out what request I'll do after that. But if you guys have any requests, than please let me know. I'd be more than willing to do them. All things belong to their respective owners, only the story idea belongs to me. Anyways, reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated!


	9. Bleed Pt II

**_Bleed Pt. II_**

_"Make a wish on our sorry little hearts  
__Have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark  
__Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark  
__I'm intoxicated by the lie_

_In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost  
__Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus  
__For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust  
__As you tell me we're nothing but trouble_

_Heart's on fire tonight  
__Feel my bones ignite  
__Feels like war, war  
__Feels like war, war  
__Heart's on fire tonight  
__Feel my bones ignite  
__Feels like war, war  
__Feels like war, war_

_We go together or we don't go down at all  
__We go together or we don't go down at all  
__We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa_

_Fail-safe trigger, lock-down call  
__Wipe the dry clean-slate, quick, sound the alarm  
__No escape from the truth and the weight of it all  
__I am caught in the web of a lie_

_And the bitch of it all is that I'm running from  
__The desire of the people to whom I belong  
__At the end of the day you can tell me I'm wrong  
__'Cause you went to all of this trouble__...__"  
__Love Like War by All Time Low feat. Vic Fuentes_

* * *

Warnings: MxM smut! Don't like, don't read. Simple.

* * *

Chris glared at his reflection in the mirror before taking another swig of the whiskey in his glass. It burned all the way down, but that was the only affect it had on him. He turned his heated gaze onto the now empty glass in his hand like it was the glass' fault that he couldn't get drunk. With a snarl Chris poured himself another glass of whiskey, even though he knew there was no point in doing so.

Chris stalked out of his bathroom with his drink in hand, heading out onto his balcony. On his balcony Chris inhaled deeply, trying to sooth the burning ache that was his stomach. But his attempt was in vain. All that he gained out of it was a tight clenching of his gut at the smell of the people traversing down below him without a care in the world.

A soft curse escaped his lips as he pulled out a cigarette from the pack on the small table out there. He placed the cigarette between his lips and prepared to light it, only to stop midway. His gaze was captured by the reflection of his once brown eyes in the glass of the sliding door. Brilliant, bright blue eyes stared back at him seeming to glow in the dark of his balcony. Chris forced himself to avert his gaze from the glass door and finish lighting his cigarette.

Leaning against the door behind him, Chris took a drag off of his cancer stick, watching the cherry blaze a bright reddish-orange for a moment. The color reminding him of the person who had caused him to become the very thing he despised most: a monster. Chris removed the cigarette from his lips as he strode over to edge of his balcony to peer down at the ant like people below. He flicked his cigarette watching the ashes fall down from his apartment on the twenty-fifth floor, the top floor of his apartment building. The ashes mingled with the falling snow. Chris merely watched in morbid fascination as he took another drag off of his cigarette, before releasing another cloud of bluish-gray smoke from his mouth. He inhaled deeply as the smoke drifted in the air near him, slightly drowning out the tantalizing smell of the people down below. Even with the smoke drowning out most of the smell, he could feel his fangs throbbing and his stomach screaming for what was coursing through the veins of those carefree people on the street below him.

Just as he was contemplating throwing himself over the edge of his balcony, he heard the tell-tale click of his front door unlocking. It appeared that Wesker had finally found him. Chris took another swig of his drink as stayed where he was. He wouldn't be able to outrun the blonde forever, so he might as well face the music. As he stayed leaning on the rail of his balcony he heard the soft sliding of the door behind him, his only way of knowing Wesker had joined him out on the balcony. Chris sighed, taking another drag off of his cigarette before turning to face the blonde behind him. He watched as Wesker stared at the cigarette dangling from his lips in disgust, taking enjoyment from that. Chris' lips quirked up into smirk.

"You found me," Chris finally said, breaking the silence as he took the cigarette from his lips and letting it fall down to the street below.

"So it would appear," Wesker said after another moment of standing there like a statue.

"What do you want, Wesker?" Chris asked after another moment of silence.

"To take back what is mine."

Chris snorted, taking another swig of the whiskey in his hand. The man…vampire was sure full of himself if he thought that Chris would willingly go with him. Yeah, that would never happen in a million years. Chris would rather throw himself off his balcony before that happened. He stopped to look at the balcony behind him. He'd have to remember that option if things went wrong.

"I don't know what you think is yours…but I am definitely not yours!" Chris snapped, throwing his glass at the blonde.

The blonde deftly dodged the thrown glass, allowing the glass to shatter against the sliding door and the whiskey to slide down the glass of the door. Chris immediately rushed Wesker, aiming to punch the blonde's face. Inches from his face, Wesker caught Chris' fist with ease. Chris snarled, trying to yank his fist back.

"You're slow and weak, like a human," Wesker commented tightening his grip on Chris's fist. "You haven't been feeding have you, Christopher?"

Chris opened his mouth to retort, but Wesker took that moment to crush the bones in his fist. His mouth opened in a silent scream as Wesker dropped his hold on Chris' now broken hand. Chris instantly backed away from the blonde, holding his broken hand against his chest. He bared his now sharp teeth at the stronger vampire, his bright eyes flashing fervently. The bones in his hand slowly began to melt and crack back into their original place and shapes, bringing a pained hiss from his lips.

"Bastard," Chris hissed as he panted in pain, with his lower back pressed against the rail behind him.

Wesker's lips only quirked up in cocky smirk in reply. Chris flexed his hand a couple times as he glanced down at the street below him. But before he could even contemplate jumping, Wesker had him pinned against the rail with his hand gripping Chris' throat and his back being forced to bend backwards over the edge.

"You weren't just thinking of jumping were you, Christopher?" Wesker asked, his eyes flashing red behind his sunglasses.

Chris refused to answer him and struggled to get out of the blonde's grasp. His attempts to escape Wesker only made the blonde laugh at his fruitless struggling.

"You don't honestly think you can escape, do you?" Wesker questioned. "Especially since you haven't feed since you were turned two months ago."

Chris glared at Wesker and bared his teeth at him. He refused to go down without a fight. But all thoughts of fighting flew out of his mind when velvety lips descended on his. Chris' mind short circuited to the point that he didn't even know which way was up and which was down. He just stayed stock still, unsure of how to respond or what he should do. After a couple seconds, Chris finally figured out how to respond. He bit Wesker's bottom lip, drawing blood. The blood invaded his mouth and caused his stomach clench and spasm in hunger. And every single tooth in his mouth became razor-sharp in response to his hunger. Chris' eyes flew open wide in terror as he pushed Wesker off of him with a sudden burst of strength.

He scrambled away from Wesker to the farthest corner of the balcony, his back pressed up against the wall and his eyes darting around for any way that he could escape with a hand covering his mouth. Chris hadn't gone this long without feeding for it all to be thrown in his face because of the monster that had created. But the smell of the blood dripping off of Wesker's chin smelt even better than the faint smell of human blood. It was intoxicating. He had to get out of here before he did something that he'd regret. But there was one itsy bitsy problem. Wesker was between him and the door.

"So I was right," Wesker commented, wiping the blood off his face with a gloved hand and waving it so that the blood flecked across the ground. "You haven't feed since I turned you."

Chris groaned, digging his nails into the wall behind as he resisted the urge to lick the blood up off the ground. Wesker grinned at Chris' self-restraint knowing that it wouldn't take anything at all to make the brunette snap. The blonde walked nonchalantly in Chris' direction enjoying every moan, groan, and squirm of discomfort that came from the brunette. Wesker stopped inches before Chris, where the brunette was trying to become one with the wall.

"Why are you denying yourself what you want and desperately need?" Wesker inquired, lifting his hand so that Chris could see and smell the blood coating his leather glove with extreme clarity.

Another whimper escaped Chris' tightly clamped lips as his nose flared. He could feel his resolve weakening and there was nothing he could do about it. In only seconds, Chris gave into the hunger that was clouding his better judgment. With something between a whimper and a groan, Chris shot his head forwards to snag one of Wesker's outstretched fingers. Chris sucked the blood off of the glove immediately, moaning as he did so. The blood cleaned off of that finger Chris moved onto the next, unable to stop himself.

"Feels good doesn't it, Christopher."

Chris ignored Wesker's words too focused on licking off every last drop of blood on the blonde's glove. All too soon for Chris' liking, the blood was gone and he was left desperately licking a leather glove hoping by some miracle to find some more. He whined when he couldn't find anymore, looking up at Wesker with eyes begging for more. His mind reduced to nothing more than a starving animal willing to do anything for food. Chris' eyes locked on the blood smeared on Wesker's chin as the blonde chuckled at what the brunette's hunger had turned him into. Without any thoughts besides quenching his hunger, Chris leaned forwards and pressed his body against Wesker's. His arms snaked around to Wesker's back, where they sunk into the blonde's skin like the teeth of a shark. He tilted his head so that he could lick the blood off of Wesker's chin, enjoying the taste immensely. Chris' tongue lapped up the blood without hesitation, bringing him up to the blonde's lips where their lips molded together. Wesker brought a hand up to grip the back of Chris' head as he crushed the brunette's body against his.

Chris opened his mouth when he felt Wesker's tongue demanding entrance. Wesker's tongue slid into Chris' mouth running up against Chris' sharp teeth without fear, even allowing it to be cut. Blood pooled in Chris' mouth from the cut on Wesker's tongue and he greedily sucked it down. With his stomach's hunger being sated, another hunger began to manifest. He was slowly becoming aroused. In his clouded mind Wesker was the perfect candidate to satisfy that hunger as well.

Chris ground his hips against Wesker's, when their lips broke apart allowing them to breathe. Wesker hissed as Chris sensually ground his hips against his and he felt his own hunger rising. He scooped Chris up into his arms and carried him back into the apartment to the brunette's bedroom. Wesker quickly appeared in Chris' bedroom with said brunette in his arms. The blonde dumped the younger vampire onto the bed before moving to hover over Chris on the bed. Chris immediately latched his hands onto Wesker once again before molding their lips together. Their tongues fought against each other for dominance as they began to strip each other.

When they broke apart for air, Chris was completely naked and Wesker still had his pants on. Chris stared up into those vivid reddish-orange eyes feeling himself becoming lost in those cold eyes, like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus. Whether he liked it or not, Chris lusted for everything about the blonde above him. Chris rolled them over so that he was on top, taking Wesker off guard. Wesker stared up at Chris with eyes just a millimeter wider in surprise at Chris actions. Chris grinned down at Wesker, bending his head so that his lips were brushing against the blonde's jugular vein. Blue eye glanced up into reddish-orange ones before Chris bit down on Wesker's neck, eliciting a low moan from the older vampire. Chris greedily gulped down a couple mouthfuls of the intoxicating liquid.

Sated for the moment, Chris released his grip on Wesker's neck and began to slide down the blonde's body while scraping his nails and teeth across Wesker's alabaster skin. Chris soon came to his destination and set to work stripping Wesker of his pants. It wasn't long before they were both naked and Wesker took back control.

Chris grinned up at Wesker, his lips stained red with blood. His nails gripped Wesker's back once again as their lips came together in a clash of teeth and tongues. Soon Wesker needed to feel complete dominance over the brunette, so he aligned himself to enter Chris. He snapped his hips forwards, penetrating the brunette in one thrust. Chris yelped in pain, dragging his nails down Wesker's back in retribution. Wesker's eyes glowed unnaturally in the dark room as he stared down at the brunette with lust clouding his mind.

"Mine," he growled, claiming the brunette in every way possible before biting the side of Chris' neck.

"Yes," Chris moaned, willing to be or do anything the blonde wanted.

After a couple deep drags from Chris' vein, Wesker released his mouth from Chris' neck and began to piston in and out of the brunette at a brutal pace. Chris' hazed mind couldn't tell the difference between pain and pleasure, and he doubted if he had been in his right mind he still wouldn't have been able to. The building sensations of pleasure and pain from Wesker's brutal pace and striking Chris' prostrate were quickly sending Chris catapulting over the edge.

"Wesker," Chris screamed as he came.

Wesker tried to last longer, but also came not long after from the clenching of Chris' inner walls. Chris could feel the pull of exhaustion on his tired sated body and placed one last languid kiss on Wesker's lips before allowing himself to drift into unconsciousness.

Chris woke in the morning to find himself alone. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. Last night was a hazy blur to him. He furrowed his brows as he tried to remember what happened, but he couldn't for the life of him except for little snippets here and there. Chris glanced over at the other side of his bed to see a note resting on his other pillow. Frowning, he picked it up.

_I'll be seeing you soon. You can try to run if you want, but I will always find you no matter where you go._

Chris glared down at the paper in his hand before crumpling it and chucking it at the wall. He definitely wasn't going to sit around here and wait for Wesker to come back. Wesker may be able to find him wherever he went, but it would also take him a couple months for the blonde to find him again. Chris jumped off the bed, his mind set as he began to collect his things once again.

...

Ada turned away from the window, pulling out her phone and calling Wesker. Wesker picked up immediately.

"He's going to run again," Ada informed the blonde, leaning against the wall of the balcony.

Wesker kept his features stony, even as a smirk threatened to curve across his lips. He expected nothing less from Chris.

"Keep an eye on him," Wesker commanded.

"Of course," Ada replied, her eyes glittering in the sunlight as the call ended.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, what do you guys think? I think I did a pretty good job with this one compared to the last one, so I'm quite happy with it. Thank you all for the internet hugs! I truly appreciated it. But if you guys have any requests, than please let me know. I'd be more than willing to do them. All things belong to their respective owners, only the story idea belongs to me. Anyways, reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated!


	10. Monster

**_Monster_**

_"__Erase this monster I've become  
__Forgive me for all the damage done  
__It's not over  
__Say it's not over  
__I'm begging for mercy  
__I'm only the monster you made me_

_I'm better alone now  
__See I'm torn from my mistakes  
__And I stop believing that I could ever make things change  
__How much can I take?  
__When I know that it hurts you  
__How long can I wait  
__When I can't go on like this anymore__...__"  
__Monster You Made Me by Pop Evi_

* * *

Chris shook his head violently. This wasn't real. This wasn't happening. None of this was possible. It wasn't real. It was all just his imagination. This wasn't real! His gun shook in his hand as he stared in horror and disbelief.

"No, no, no, no," Chris muttered his voice increasing in volume with each word. "No! You're dead!"

His screamed words ringing loudly in the room as his nightmare continued to make its way towards him. Brown eyes stared transfixed at the tall black nightmare coming his way with a malicious smirk on its face. His nightmare almost seemingly blended in with the dark of the room. It probably would have if not for its pale skin and blonde hair. There was also that bright flash of red behind black sunglasses that Chris could see every once and awhile.

"You're not real!" Chris screamed, opening fire on the dark shadow of a man.

The sound of gunshots rang through the air with every bullet fired, until that disheartening click could be heard. But Chris kept trying to shoot anyways. Those pale lips curled into a dangerous smirk before they disappeared, leaving Chris to stare into the darkness. He searched the darkness with his eyes and slowly spun around searching for the man that had disappeared. Chris slowly turned to look behind himself to see Wesker right behind him. A startled gasp escaped his lips and he brought up his gun out of reflex. Wesker merely snatched his hand and bent it back until Chris leased the gun with a pained gasp.

Chris stared up at the man gripping his hand in terror. They stood there like that for a moment with Wesker twisting Chris' wrist to the point of breaking, before the tyrant flipped Chris body up into the air and back onto the ground. Chris' back hit the ground hard and all the air came out of his lungs in a whoosh. He lay there gasping like a fish out of water, desperate to regain the air that had forcibly exited his body. Even as he lay there gasping for air, his eyes never strayed from Wesker. He watched as the tyrant kneeled down beside him and reached out a hand for his face. Chris closed his eyes as that hand came within inches of his face and flinched when he felt a cold leather glove on the side of his face.

"What are you so afraid of, Christopher?"

"You're dead," Chris muttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

A harsh, maniacal laugh erupted in the dark room, causing Chris to flinch at the sound of it. It seemed to last for hours, when it had been minutes long.

"I am a god! I can never die," Wesker informed him. "Have you learned nothing, Christopher?"

Chris didn't reply, choosing to remain silent as his mind screamed that this was a nightmare. He needed to wake up. But he couldn't.

"Poor, poor, Christopher. Always so naïve," Wesker murmured.

Chris wanted to run, to fight, to do something, but he couldn't. His body was paralyzed. In fear or from the touch of Wesker's hand, he didn't know.

"But don't worry I'm going to help you," Wesker murmured, his voice slowly changing, "by releasing the monster within you that you always were, Chris."

Chris' eyes flew open. That wasn't Wesker's voice. Kneeling above him was Ada, smiling down at him maliciously with her ever present red scarf wrapped around her neck. In her right hand was a shot. Dark, fluorescent blue liquid swirled around in the shot with blackish looking parasites floating around in it. Chris immediately struggled to get away from her. He didn't want to become a monster.

"No!" Chris screamed, as he flung an arm out to slap it away from him.

Just before he could hit the shot his arm was slammed back down to the ground and unbearable pain erupted in his other arm. A scream ripped free from his throat as it felt like his arm had been pinned down and screwed with a thick blade. His eyes darted up to see Piers was the one pinning him to the ground. Hazel eyes that had once been so warm were now like ice as they stared down at him.

"Piers," Chris croaked.

"Don't fight it, captain," Piers said, his mutated arm pulsing like it had heartbeat all its own. "It's not so bad as long as you don't fight it."

Chris shook his head, his eyes wide in horror. This wasn't happening.

"Don't fight it, Chris," multiple voices told him.

His eyes shot around the room to see everyone he had ever fought standing in a circle around him. No. They were all dead. Every last one of them. Dead. No, this was a dream. It had to be.

"No, no, no!" Chris sobbed; as he watched the familiar faces of his friends begin to mix in with his enemies.

"Don't fight it, Chris," they all told him over and over again.

"It'll all be over shortly, Chris," Ada told him, the needle of that vial shot poised to plunge into this skin and into his bloodstream.

All he could do was watch in wide eyed fear as that needle cut through the air straight for the side of his neck. He tried to wrench his head to the side, but Ada's grip on the side of his face like iron, immovable. His eyes frantically danced around the room, until they landed on Wesker. The tyrant stood behind Ada like he was supervising a project. A sharp prick in the side of his neck and a burning sensation erupted in his veins, traveling throughout his body. Chris screamed as he felt like his body was being burned from the inside out. Ada and Piers moved away from him as his body began to spasm and convulse on the floor. His eyes rolled up in his head as his body tried to reject the foreign substance coursing throughout his body.

After what felt like years, he was finally still. His breathing was labored like he'd run a marathon. And his limbs were heavy and responsive.

"How does it feel?" Wesker asked, standing before him. "How does it feel to become a monster as well, Christopher?"

Chris' eyes flew open in panic as he jerked his arms against the restraints holding him down. He didn't want to become a monster. Not now, not ever! He slowly calmed down enough to realize that he was in a white sterile room, strapped down to a bed. Chris looked around the room to see Wesker on the other side of the room typing away on a laptop. He lifted his head up as much as he was able to, trying to see what the blonde was doing. But after a minute, he gave up and laid his head back down on the bed. Wesker chose that moment to look over at the brunette.

"You're finally awake," Wesker said, moving to stand beside Chris' bed.

"What did you do to me?" Chris croaked, staring up into those dark sunglasses.

Wesker smirked down at him, grabbing something off the table near Chris' bed.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Wesker told him, holding up the object before Chris' face.

The object was a mirror. Chris glanced at Wesker in confusion before obliging. His reflection stared back at him, looking the same as it always did. Except for one thing, his eyes. Eyes that should've been brown were now a bright blue that glowed faintly with slit pupils, like Wesker's did.

"No," Chris murmured in horror. "No, no, no. You've…y-you've turned me…"

"Into a monster?" Wesker finished for him, before scoffing. "I've made you into a god, Christopher. Not a monster."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, what do you guys think? I know it's pretty short, but I kind of got the idea while listening to a song and I just had to write it. I suggest listening to this story with the song Lacrimosa by Media Music Factory. I'm sorry there's no romance to it, but sadly Chris and Wesker aren't always relationship sort coupling. But if you guys have any requests, than please let me know. I'd be more than willing to do them. All things belong to their respective owners, only the story idea belongs to me. Anyways, reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated!


End file.
